gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trans-Am Burst System
Any Proof of Trans-Am Burst Origins? An editor(s) stated that this system was another "secret ability" hidden within the GN Drives. I highly doubt that Aeolia, in spite of all that genius ability, can actually figure and implement in the black boxes that ahead of the game in the series. What do you guys think? Wasabi 18:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Given that his goals, I wouldn't be surprised that he actually planned for the Trans-Am Burst in advance. He did, afterall, create the Twin Drive System to allow for human innovation indirectly. So adding the TABS would be like a unlockable bonus ability for the Innovator. :~ Azkaiel 23:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::That, and the fact that CB engineers didn't even know that the Twin Drive's Trans-Am could achieve 700%! particle generation, which seems to be chump change compared to TAB. They also had no idea about the teleporting or the hive-mind effect, so how could they create a system that "causes the expansion of human consciousness". AscendedAlteran 01:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :: :: Well, it might have been his QBW that would make the particle generation at an enormus speed. Remember: TABS is ''PURIFIED ''particles, so the QBW are in the particles. Once reached at a human, the QBW takes over his consiousness, allowing expansion. That is my theory. -Wabbitman Wait a god damn second It's written on this article that "Because one of 00 Gundam's GN Drive was destroyed and was replaced with a GN Condensor; Trans-Am Burst can't be ever used again. " Any source that clearly states that the GN Drive stolen by Ribbons was DESTROYED in the battle between Exia and 0 Gundam? --CNR4806 14:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Dude, where have you been? Did you read any of the side stories? Look at the 00 Gundam profile, the references are there. Wasabi 15:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL XD Shindy00 19:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) HAHA, in one of the 00 gundam pics where its going trans am Burst. 00 Gundam looks like winged Gundam in that pose lolShindy00 22:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :We seriouly need to remove the "cant be used again" part. One of the latest trailer shows 00 Raiser using it again. Some may argue that its a possible flashback, but considering that 00 Raiser is in the movie (showcased in the latest TV ad where you can see 00 Gundam's legs leaving the Ptolemy Kai as well as that new 00 Raiser lineart showcased during Muzushima's office during the webcast some months ago) and considering that there is indeed a Twin Drive suit in the movie, there is indeed a good possibility that it is used again, so its better to remove the line. :How the hell 00 Raiser may use it without a Twin Drive is beyond me if it does indeed use it, but leaving it to an empty line regarding the possibility of not using it again seems like a nice neutral non-prediction thing to do given what has been evealed the last two months or so. -SonicSP 00:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The latest released today trailer shows Setsuna using the Trans Am Burst in the repaired 00 Raiser (not a typo, the 00 Raiser). This time we see some stuff that makes us sure its not a flashback, main some enemies that are of very strange designs that we see get envelops by the TAB particles. lol I guess I'd better removed any allusion to not being used again. -SonicSP 18:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC)